Broken
by WilderCapall
Summary: How did this happen? Grimmjow asked himself. Aizen had said there was no way they could lose. They were the Espada. They could not die. So he thought desperately as he looked at the broken, lifeless form. One-shot, UlquixGrimm.


I think I'm going to cry for two months…losing Ulquiorra may just kill me…

At least until Anime Boston, where I will find an Ulquiorra to snog. Yeah...

Anyway…here's my new fic…

**Summary:** How did this happen? Grimmjow asked himself. Aizen had said there was no way they could lose. They were the Espada. They could not die. So he thought desperately as he looked at the broken, lifeless form.

**Warning:** extreme angst, yaoi, Grimmjow's foul mouth

**Broken**

The wordless scream ripped from Grimmjow's throat.

They had left the torn, broken body behind as they moved on, those half-human freaks how had torn the Espada apart. The wide, black-sclera eyes were dull and blank, staring unseeing upward. The once-perfect, unmarked _hierro_ of his chest was rent by a terrible slash; deep, ragged, impossible for even Ulquiorra to regenerate.

Grimmjow fell to his knees before Ulquiorra's lifeless form, in shock.

_How could this happen?_ he thought dully. _Aizen said it would be easy to kill them. We were the Espada. And he was…he was a Vasto Lorde. He was the Fourth. How could he…go like this…?_

The Sixth reached out to smooth a piece of silky hair out of Ulquiorra's face and drew back his hand wet with blood, the same blood that had run in rivers over a once-flawless form.

_Why couldn't that bastard have killed me before I had to see this?_

"Damn it, Ulquiorra!" he yelled, voice breaking with the force of his scream. "You weren't supposed to die like this!" He supposed vaguely that he hoped he was screaming loud enough to wake the dead.

Nothing happened, of course. Ulquiorra was broken beyond repair, beyond ever waking again; no matter how loud Grimmjow called his name.

Why was Grimmjow even still alive? What was the point of the Sixth Espada when all others beneath Third had died?

_I suppose I'm Fourth now,_ he thought bitterly, as he softly stroked the blood-soaked black hair. _So long wanting to equal you, just to have you lose like this. Dammit, Ulquiorra, why did you have to make me love you just before you had to die?_

It had been a bittersweet love, but it had been there. Soured by rivalry, by Ulquiorra's inability to see Grimmjow as anything near an equal, but present, ever-present since the one night they'd spent together, nearly a month past now.

Ulquiorra's eyes, the infallible eyes that had, just for that night, blazed with emotion, even softened with happiness, stared blankly now, set still in defiance, in the strength in the face of death that his gaze had possessed in his last moments, as he'd told Kurosaki to kill him. Silently, Grimmjow refused to close those glass orbs, feeling like, if he did, he would close the door between himself and Ulquiorra forever. Somehow, if he didn't, Ulquiorra would stay with him a little longer.

Grimmjow felt like he was drowning. What was his purpose now? More than half the Espada dead, and he defeated, useless, alone. It would have been better, he thought, if that human-turned-Hollow had killed him, too.

"Dammit," he said, choking on the work. "Ulquiorra…fuck, why did this happen? You weren't…supposed to…"

He considered going after them, to take the girl again, to force her to bring back the one person who mattered.

But Kurosaki, ruthless now as any Hollow, would kill him without a thought, before he got within twenty feet of the girl. And as much as Grimmjow would welcome death, he couldn't bring himself to leave Ulquiorra's side if doing so held no chance of bringing him back.

Grimmjow had never cried, not for anyone, and even now it seemed he couldn't, even when everything had crashed around him, broken, into shattered shards of razor-edged glass that cut mercilessly at his insides.

Broken and alone, he knelt at Ulquiorra's side and suffered.

**END**

I'm going to go cry in my emo corner now while hugging my plushie and wearing my mask and staring blankly at my wallscroll.

All I can say is…I'm just kind of…glad it was on his terms…

Bye...I'm not sure when I'll be back, but I am working on a new chapter of Yowl.


End file.
